Alynna
Alynna's character page "A another day another cutie" History Detail your character's backstory. As you play in sessions, you might want to come back to update this section with their notable exploits. Appearance Alynna is clearly a tiefling of some descent from her stature, crimson skin, and overly curvaceous form. Atop her head nestled among-st the dark locks of hair are a pair of strong looking horns. Often curled around her waist is a long sinuous tail ending with a heart shaped spade tip. She is plush and soft looking with predatory and glinting jewel like eyes Personality Alynna is near constantly a bit lewd she's frisky with her companions and lovers but only outside of the mission where she gets more serious but lively and flirty. Warm and gentle to most people Alynna is fairly open with her Herm status making light jokes about it and teasing those that show attraction to her and those she shows attraction to. Despite this she rarely moves further for a seduction just enjoying playing the verbal jousting game tying tongues. Appearance is decidedly important with Alynna and so its tact and because of that she can get flustered and dig in when a problem arises becoming a bit bullheaded about it. Loves Cute things she can cuddle. Fancy wine, foods, traveling, and locations. Gardens. Animals mostly dogs she is ok with cats but not openly fond of them. Cute things she can pin Fears Losing bets, small tight places, and g-holes. Losing her lovely sweet girls like how she almost lost Rebecca. Hobbies Collecting coins from different kingdoms. Singing and crafting jewelry. Costumes and acting. Alynna can and has been known to be a hedonist at times. Family Alynna's parents were both Tieflings who were fairly competent adventurers at some point or another. Neither is as rambunctious as her so she only has 2 siblings a Sister and a Brother. Her two siblings are both younger then her by 2, and 5 years respectively. Friends Rebecca the bunny girl of adorableness. Alynna tries to be friendly with each and every person especially her employees so she is fairly warm, open and kind to all her 'desires' are for her girls after all. Aakal is seen as a friend and companion someone to talk with despite there limited ability to communicate Enemies At least 2 to 4 broken 'hearts', but she left a gift in parting but well apologies will be needed. The reason Alynna does not know if it is 2 or up to 4 is they are previous relations broken off. Alynna has no other major enemies outside of that as she actually tries to not encourage it though she got so wrapped up in protecting little Rebecca and her bullheadedness she is worried she upset the princess of Sin Aspirations Short Term; Party and live life to the fullest in each and every way and day enjoying the world and loving it. Long Term; Build a pleasure palace and other things... for reasons Category:Character